jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
Pig
Pigs are common mobs in the video game Minecraft. Description Pigs are small boxy mobs that are pink in coloration. They are about half the size of the player character and slightly longer than a block. They will look at the player when approached. They can also be saddled and controlled with a carrot on a stick. Interaction with Jacket Pigs are very commonly found in Paradise, far more than cows, to Jacket's chagrin. Oftentimes they will wander about his property or fall into Tara's Bay, though Jacket is not often so lucky. Pigs are also sometimes seen falling into George Gorge. Jacket has stolen two pigs and placed them in Hidey Hole # 7 along with two chickens and two cows. The Great Fall One day, Jacket had accumulated an enormous swarm of dogs in Paradise. Upon returning home, Jacket noticed a single lone pig stuck on a ledge of the Gorge. Jacket attacked it out of spite, which unfortunately sent all of his hounds over the edge in an attempt to kill the pig. Jacket killed it by himself, but not without losing most of his hounds. From this point on, Jacket has had an innate hatred of pigs in Minecraft. Hatred Jacket is still angry over the events of the Great Fall. He often expressed his incredible contempt for these creatures by killing them upon sight in gruelingly horrible fashions. Jacket often will throw pigs into the Gorge in his broadcasts, and expresses how he hopes they died horribly and painfully at the bottom. Jacket only has mercy for Bonnie and Clyde, two pigs in Hidey Hole # 7, but even then he still berates the two for their mere existence and makes it clear he hates them with all of his heart. Role in Jacketology Pigs are considered the most unholy of all creatures in Jacketology, and are unfit for continued existence (with bacon being the only reason they have not been exterminated entirely). Pigs are not normally used in sacrifices to Jacket, as it will invoke his incredible rage if such a filthy animal is killed in his name. Pig flesh is only eaten by the lowliest of all citizens in Jacketology-aligned settlements. Pig corpses are often set up in the centers of such towns, as they ward off evil spirits (due to their evil nature, their corpses show that the settlement is able to fight off and defeat horrid spirits such as they). Trivia * Pigs are among the only creatures Jacket has truly abhorred. * Jacket's intense hatred for pigs was compounded by the fact that one of the hounds that died in the Gorge was named after Tara. * Despite his cruel treatment of them in his broadcasts, Jacket actually rather likes pigs in real life. * Jacket has mentioned that he created a mob grinder in a Creative world that kills pigs in horrific fashions for his amusement. * Jacket apparently once rode a pig into George Gorge while using a carrot on a stick. He hopes to continue with this until the pigs learn that he is effectively their god and he is vengeful and angry.